


I Feel Your Warmth (And It Feels Like Home)

by Velichorr



Series: Fred/Sho Oneshots [1]
Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velichorr/pseuds/Velichorr
Summary: Giving Shosanna and Fredrick their happy ending. Shameless fluff with a bit of angst thrown in.
Relationships: Shosanna Dreyfus/Fredrick Zoller
Series: Fred/Sho Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088882
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	I Feel Your Warmth (And It Feels Like Home)

Shosanna still dreamed about the theater burning. It did not happen every night, but it was as predictable as the setting sun. The building was burning, smoldering, and a thick smoke flooded the auditorium. Flames ate away at the walls and curtains. She could still hear the screams of the well-dressed nazi patrons, burning to death as they tried to flee. She did not feel one shred of remorse for them. It was exactly the kind of death they deserved.

Her own face filled the screen, laughing and mocking them: “I have a message for Germany!” Those would be the last words they ever heard.

Shosanna felt dizzy as she tried to run. Her lungs filled with smoke as she tried to breathe. Her vision tilted and her eyes burned. _Am I going to die here?_ She thought distantly. She would die along with hundreds of people who hated her and wanted her dead. There was something terribly ironic about that. But even if she died, at least she had succeeded in her mission. And Fredrick was there with her. That was her last thought before her legs gave out from under her, she fell, and everything slowly faded to black.

The dream felt so real, she was always surprised to wake up safe in bed in the morning. In the small apartment she shared with Fredrick. It had been two years now since that hellish night. France- and the rest of Europe- was still recovering from the devastations of war. People were slowly beginning to live again.

She and Fredrick had been living in this apartment for over a year. They were not married, but they would be someday. When they both felt ready. They ran a small cinema together. It was not as beautiful as Le Gamar, and not as special, but they were still proud of it. They had visited Munich a few times, to meet Fredrick’s sisters, but overall, he was content to live in Paris with her. Their life was small and informal, but they would not have traded it for anything.

“Good morning,” Shosanna greeted Fredrick with a tired smile, sitting up in bed.

It was Sunday morning. Sunlight flooded in from the window, and she could faintly hear the sound of passing cars on the street below. But traffic was not what it used to be. Few people had cars these days.

“Good morning, darling.” Fredrick leaned in to kiss her. He shot her a concerned look. “Another nightmare?” he gently asked.

Shosanna sighed and leaned back against the pillows. “Yes,” she admitted, not wanting to lie to him.

He took her hand and held it. “I’m sorry.”

Shosanna shook her head emphatically. “Fredrick, you have nothing to be sorry for.” She said coolly. “It’s not your fault I have them…” she crossed the room to her wardrobe, opened it, and put on a robe over her slip.

Fredrick watched her, smirking. He got up to join her and gently put his arms around her waist. He gently pressed a kiss to her neck.

“Fredrick, would you stop that?!” Shosanna laughed, unable to keep from smiling. “I’ll never get anything done if you keep pestering me.”

“I’m sorry, I simply can’t help myself…” Fredrick said with a grin, not sounding sorry at all.

Once Fredrick finally took his hands off her, Shosanna told him: “I was thinking we could go to the Musee Rodin after breakfast. Is that all right with you?”

“That sounds lovely.” Fredrick agreed, leaning in to kiss her lips.

Shosanna returned his kiss gently, but with passion. It felt so _right._ So natural.

They had breakfast, dressed, and left for the museum. Fredrick and Shosanna took their time at the museum. They slowly made their way through the gallery, admiring the sculptures of Rodin and Camille Claudel. After that, they took a walk in the sculpture garden. There were only a few other people there, making the atmosphere relaxing and intimate. All in all, it was a peaceful and enjoyable day out.

Once they were done at the museum, they headed home. Shosanna was always happy to go home with Fredrick at the end of each day. It was very different from her first home, a simple old farmhouse, where she was born and grew into a young woman. Shosanna would always miss that house in the country. But now it was consigned to her memories. Just like her parents and little brother. She would miss them every day for the rest of her life, but there was nothing she could do to bring them back. All she could do was try to live a happy, fulfilling life, because they would have wanted that for her.

For now, she was perfectly happy with the apartment she shared with Fredrick. It was _their_ home, something they shared together. That night, as they got ready for bed, Shosanna drifted over to the bedroom window to look out at the night sky. It was black and endless, with bright flickering stars. The city lights shone golden against the darkness. Though she had not been born in Paris, she had grown to love it, and she could not imagine living anywhere else.

Fredrick came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. This time, she did not shoo him away.

“What are you looking at?” he asked, both teasing and curious.

“Oh, the stars.” Shosanna said, a little embarrassedly.

“I understand.” Fredrick took a step closer and went to stand beside her.

Together, they looked out at the nighttime cityscape, and the stars above.

“Paris looks so different at night.” Shosanna remarked. “Remember, I grew up in the country. It was all farmland for miles and miles. The nearest village was tiny. Going from that to the city was a huge shock.”

“I’m certain it would have been.” Fredrick said, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I never thought I would end up living in Paris, either. But I’m very happy to be here- especially with you.” He teased.

Shosanna leaned up to kiss him.

“So am I.” she said with a soft smile.

They got into bed together. Shosanna lay down beside Fredrick, and he gently held her in his arms.

“I love you,” she whispered in the darkness.

“I love you, too.” Fredrick replied, sweet and earnest.

Shosanna lay in his arms, feeling completely contented. There was nothing more comforting than his touch. She closed her eyes. As she drifted off, she thought about how lucky they truly were. They both had their share of pain and loss. They each had some wounds that might never fully heal. But they had survived the war, and they had built a life for themselves. From here, things could only get better. Shosanna looked forward to what their future held. There was no one she would rather spend it with than Fredrick.

**Author's Note:**

> I admit I didn't think too deeply about how Shosanna and Fredrick escaped the burning theater. This is mindless fluff and not much else. There was obviously some canon divergence during the projection booth scene, but I was feeling too lazy to go into more detail about that. I had a lot of fun writing this. I will never get tired of imagining what Fredrick and Shosanna's life could have been like if only things had gone differently.


End file.
